


Petals In a Deep Blue

by spacetrash0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: i wrote this for goretober last year and never? posted it?, stupidly self indulgent, this is short lmao, uwu, uwu but bass boosted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash0/pseuds/spacetrash0
Summary: Goretober Day 11: Throwing up BloodFandom: Detroit: Become HumanCharacter: Android self insert





	Petals In a Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> TW: emetophobia (i guess?), coughing blood (or, y'know, thiruim), gore but kinda mild tbh

Getting shot in your air filter slash artificial lungs while in a garden full of seeds isn't a good thing. Apparently, the seeds she inhaled had reacted with the chemicals in her thirium and with the airflow; it created a terrarium in her fucking lungs. As the flowers grew they had nowhere else to go and they ended up-

With the horrifying sounds of her voice box struggling and glitching under the stress of the situation, she coughed up another load of petals and thirium into the trash can, effectively derailing that train of thought.

“Fuck…”

This was going to be a bitch to explain to Markus about why she needed a new set of lungs.   
The muffled sound of people talking and footsteps were almost drowned out by her flower-filled coughing, “speak of the devil,” she thought with a wince. Markus’ voice was calm with a bit of worry, “Ronnie, are you ok? North says you've been in there a while. Do you need help?”

Had she really been in there that long? She guessed it was plausible; between diagnostics checks and emptying her lungs of plant matter, for all she knew it could have been at least an hour since she last saw the outside of this room.


End file.
